


Trouble Makers

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Duo takes the blame, Gen, Quatre is a troublemaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>Quatre is a troublemaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble Makers

“It wasn't me! It wasn't!”  
  
“Who was it then?”  
  
“It was... Quatre!”  
  
“Right. Come on, Duo.”

 

Duo shrieked as he was dragged out of the room, screaming protests and profanities. Quatre glanced sideways at the collection of superglue, sand, feathers, paint, wax, dye, and toilet paper. “I wonder how he knew.”  
  
Trowa bumped his elbow. “He would have used sandpaper.”


End file.
